


My Favorite Thing

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week Day 6: Storm</p><p>There were a lot of things that Eren loved in the world. His family, his friends, reading his favorite books, singing at the top of his lungs in the car, that period of time before the sun rose when the light seemed blue and time felt like it had frozen. While those were some of his favorites, the thing he loved above all else was lying in bed on lazy mornings with his boyfriend Levi while it was raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, slightly drunk, and this isn't even going up on the right day but fuck it I finished this and I'm fucking posting it. I hope you enjoy!!

There were a lot of things that Eren loved in the world. His family, his friends, reading his favorite books, singing at the top of his lungs in the car, that period of time before the sun rose when the light seemed blue and time felt like it had frozen. While those were some of his favorites, the thing he loved above all else was lying in bed on lazy mornings with his boyfriend Levi while it was raining.

Eren woke up to the sound of thunder and rain against their bedroom window. He check his phone to see that it was only about six in the morning. Ordinarily the light outside would be blue but since the clouds were out, you couldn’t tell. Even though it was raining, this time still held the stillness that Eren loved.

Eren put his phone back down and rolled over, getting comfortable once again against Levi’s chest. He felt that arm around his waist pull him closer. Eren looked up and saw Levi open is eyes. When Levi looked down his eyebrows furrowed.

“Why are you awake already?” Eren placed a kiss against Levi’s chest.

“The thunder woke me up. I’m sorry if I woke you when I moved around. Go back to sleep, Le. We don’t have to be up this early.” A flash of light illuminated the room that was shortly followed by a crack of thunder. Levi placed a kiss against his forehead.

“Love you.” He mumbled as he closed his eyes again. Eren smiled and pulled the covers closer.

“I love you too.” They tried going back to sleep but the thunder didn’t seem to want that.

“It seems like it’s getting worse.” Eren said against Levi’s chest. Levi nodded as he traced different patterns against the skin on Eren’s shoulder.

“It’s a good thing we hadn’t planned on going anywhere today. If the rain keeps up like this then roads are going to be flooded.” They grew quiet again.

“Hey Le.” Levi hummed in acknowledgement. Eren moved his head so he could face Levi fully, resting his chin against his boyfriends chest.

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Levi smiled and started running his fingers through Eren’s hair, moving some out of his eyes.

“Of course. Why do you ask?” Eren shrugged.

“I always think about it when it rains like this.” Levi laughed at the memory.

_It was early in the morning and Eren was running late for his lecture. Since it was pouring like crazy outside and the city was under a flood warning, Eren had assumed that his class would be canceled. That hadn’t been the case._

_It was because of that assumption that he was running past the art building later than he usually did. He had his hood covering most of his face as he ran in an attempt to keep his face dry. He failed to notice the shorter student run out of the art building doing the same thing with his own hood. The two ended up smacking into each other at full force. Eren noticed the cursing before anything else._

_“Watch where you’re fucking going, asshole!! You’re not the only one out here in the fucking rain. Get the fuck off me! We’re getting soaked!! Fuck I’m covered in dirt. Oi! Dickface! Can you fucking hear me??!”_

_Eren finally looked at the person he was currently hovering over._

Holy shit, _he thought,_ this guy is fucking gorgeous.

_Eren scrambled off of him and held his hand out to help the angry student up._

_“Shit I’m really fucking sorry. I’m late for my lecture and wasn’t looking where I was going. Are you alright?” The other boy nodded and moved to stand under the overhang that was in front of the building they were by._

_“I’m fucking fine. You don’t seem to be, though.” He reached into his back pack and pulled out a miraculously dry package of tissues. He yanked one out and pressed it against Eren’s forehead. It wasn’t until he pulled it back with red on it that Eren even realized he was bleeding._

_“My apartment is pretty close to here. Why don’t we go there so I can clean it for you? I’m Levi, by the way.” Eren smiled and accepted another tissue from Levi’s pack._

_“That would be great. My name’s Eren.”_

“You’re lucky I thought you were hot. Otherwise I never would’ve invited you back to my place.” Eren scrunched his nose and pinched Levi’s side.

“Dick. We also had our first kiss during a storm.” Levi nodded.

“I drove you back to your apartment after we went to see a movie. I remember thinking that I would regret it if I didn’t kiss you.” Eren smiled.

“I’m glad you did. I was starting to wonder if you ever would.”

“Of course I would’ve. There was no way I was letting someone like you get away from me that easily. Now that I think about it, it was storming the first night we had sex.”

“The storm had knocked out the power and we were in my living room surrounded by candles.” Levi groaned.

“God that was cheesy as fuck.” Eren smacked his chest.

“It was romantic! You also met my parents when it was raining.”

“And you met mine.” They were both silent for a moment.

“A lot of our more memorable moments together happened when it was raining like this.”

Levi’s fingers that were combing through Eren’s hair stilled. They laid there for a while longer until Levi spoke.

“Can you sit up for a second?” Eren moved and watched Levi get out of bed and head towards their closet.

“What is it, Le?” Levi rummaged around for a second and then turned around, hiding a hand behind his back. Levi walked back over and climbed in to their bed, pulling Eren back in to his spot against his chest.

“I’ve been wondering for weeks about when the perfect time to do this would be. I originally thought it would be best to do something big or maybe at a party with our friends and family, but talking about this. About all of our memories made me realize that I didn’t need all that. That being here with you, lying in our bed during a storm, is perfect. With that being said.”

Levi pulled out what he had hidden under the covers and held it in front of Eren’s face.

A platinum ring.

Eren sat up and looked between Levi’s face and the ring.

“Levi…”

“I love you so much, Eren. Some of the best moments of my life have been with you. I don’t even want to think about spending the rest of my life without you. So, Eren Jaeger. Will you marry me?”

With lightning and thunder as their background music and tears streaming down his cheeks, Eren smiled.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is snk-is-a-life-ruiner.tumblr.com


End file.
